disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters University Play Set/Gallery
Figures MU Playset Piece.JPG|The side of the starter pack Play Set piece featuring Monsters University. Sully-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg Crystal sully.png Mikefigure.jpg RandallFigure.PNG Disney Infinity Monsters University Figures.jpg DSCN4313.JPG Monstersfiguresonbase.jpg Artwork Sully.png Mikey2.png Mikey.png Randall Boggs Disney Infinity 2.png MonstersCrew.png Disney Concept 95.jpg|Concept art of Sulley. Monsters_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Sulley and Mike Wazowski. Disney Concept 107.jpg|Concept art of Don Carlton. Disney Concept 108.jpg|Concept art of CDA Agents. Monsters Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of monster townspeople for the play set. Among them can be seen Fungus, Smitty and the Abominable Snowman, along with other characters from the Monsters, Inc. movies. MU Student Concept 2.jpg|Concept art of monster townspeople and their customizations. MU Student Concept.jpg|Concept art of various monster townspeople. Disney Concept 105.jpg|Concept art of some Play Set Townspeople for the play set. Disney Concept 109.jpg|Concept art of the Abominable Snowman. Disney Concept 97.jpg|Concept art of the Toilet Paper Launcher. Disney Concept 98.jpg|Concept art of the Paintball Cannon. Disney Concept 99.jpg|Concept art of the delivery monster from the play set. Disney Concept 96.jpg|Concept art of an ender. Disney Concept 101.jpg|Concept art of various critters from the play set. Disney Concept 104.jpg|Concept art of the Monsters University Sundial. Monsters U Infinity ScareSchool BenSimonsen.jpg|Concept art of the M.U. School of Scaring. Monsters U Infinity Dorm BenSimonsen.jpg|Concept art of one of the play set's buildings. Monsters U Infinity Boundary BenSimonsen.jpg|Concept art of some of the play set's scenery. Disney Concept 106.jpg|Concept art of the sewers beneath MU. Monsters University 2Dmap.jpg|A map of the play set. In-Game MonstersIN.jpg Monstersmike.jpg Sulleyatfeartech.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters07.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters06.jpg|Mike launching MU students with a prank toy. Disneyinfinitymonsters05.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters04.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters03.jpg Disneyinfinitymonsters01.jpg Disney-Infinity-Monsters-University-Sully-at-Night.jpg disney-infinity-monsters-university-4.jpg Heyyou.png BikeStunts.jpg|Sully doing bike tricks in the play set. Monstersu 2.jpg Monstersu 3.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University_4.png Crystal Sulley Ingame.jpg|Crystal Sulley riding the Beastly Bicycle through the school in the play set. Disney Infinity Monsters University.jpg|Randy in the play set next to a Give 'em a Hand Launcher. Disney infinity monsters university 09.jpg|Mike riding the Beastly Bicycle in the play set. RandyInGame.png MikeInGame.png MikenArt.jpg|Mike and Art in the play set. FT03.jpg|Fear Tech's main hall. FT04.jpg|Fear Tech in the daytime. FT02.jpg|Fear Tech. Sulley playset.jpeg|Sulley in the play set. Unknown-27.jpeg|Mike firing the TP Launcher in the play set. MU Library1.jpg|Sulley in front of the M.U. Library in the play set. SulleyInGame.png|Sulley at Monsters University. Sulley Mike Intro.jpg|Mike and Sulley in the intro to the play set. Sulley Chest 1.PNG|Sulley's Character Chest at Monsters University. Sulley Chest 2.PNG|Sulley's Character Chest at Fear Tech. Sulley Chest 3.PNG|Sulley's Character Chest at Frat Row. Mike Chest -1.PNG|Mike's Character Chest at Monsters University. Mike Chest -2.PNG|Mike's Character Chest at Fear Tech. Mike Chest 33.PNG|Mike's Character Chest at Frat Row. Randall Chest 1.PNG|Randy's Character Chest at Monsters University. Randall Chest 2.PNG|Randy's Character Chest at Fear Tech. Randall Chest 3.PNG|Randy's Character Chest at Frat Row. Media SulleyMonstersUniversity.png MikeMonstersUniversity.png Randynerd.jpg Mike and Sulley.png Videos File:DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University Play Set Trailer File:Disney_Infinity_Monster_University_Playset_المرعبين_في_ديزني_انفينيتي File:Disney Infinity Monsters University - Sulley File:Disney_Infinity_-_Sulley_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 File:Disney Infinity Monsters University - Mike Wazowski File:Disney_Infinity_-_Mike_Wazowski_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 File:Disney Infinity Monsters University - Randy File:Disney_Infinity_-_Randall_Character_Gameplay_-_Series_1 File:DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Sulley (UK) File:DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Mike Wazowski (UK) File:DISNEY INFINITY Monsters University -- Randy (UK) Category:Galleries